


First words

by JnjlenSkinjbir



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Day 4, ElfEver Week 2015, F/M, Family, First Words, Humor, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, but mainly elfever, family strauss second generation, free prompt, mentions of Gajevy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JnjlenSkinjbir/pseuds/JnjlenSkinjbir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's say that Elfman and Evergreen never expected their children to say those words first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Here's my (late) participation fro day 4 of the ElfEver Week 2015. There was no prompt, so I chose "first words". I am aware that it had been used and reused, but I wanted to do it my way, too.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it (despite the shitty quality)!

« Mom ? » asked Jolan. « What were my first words ? »

Evergreen looked up from her crosswords,  at her son, a very tall seventeen-year-old lad, with tanned skin, blue-gray eyes, and honey curls darker than her, currently sitting across the table, drinking tea as he read the newspapers.  She was smiling, but it wasn’t entirely a melancholic smile. It was as if he had asked the funniest thing in the world.

«Why do you ask that? »

« It’s because Diana told me yesterday that one of her first words was an insult. Levy-san added grimly that that day was unforgettable. »

« Unforgettable, really. This is the perfectly appropriate adjective to qualify this » replied Elfman, who was cooking them waffles.

He didn’t look as melancholic or amused as Ever when he handed his son a waffle with a home-made caramel sauce.

« Yeah, apparently, she had repeated it from Gajeel, and Levy-san wasn’t pleased.”

“That was the time he slept over at home.”

“That was around the same time your father had a depression.”

“Really?” inquired Milena, her dark blue eyes widening.

She looked a lot like her brother, except she was only twelve (so smaller), and had longer hair (they were shoulder-length), with an apparent white strand of hair.

“Why did you have a depression, dad?” she said, hugging him, like she did every time Elfman felt down.

“I didn’t have a depression,” replied Elfman in an annoyed tone. “Ever is just exaggerating…”

“Excuse me, but you were the one that moped for days and months, and spend sometimes a whole day in your bed with lights out, complaining.”

“I wasn’t! Maybe I felt a little down, but not to this point!”

“And why you did it?”

“Already told ya, son.”

Jolan looked at his mother, quirking his eyebrow, demanding the answer.

“Your first words,” she explained, the smile on her lips growing bigger.

“Stop smiling! It wasn’t funny!”

“Of course it was! It was one of the best memories I have of you, Jolan. It was almost enough to make me forget the thirteen hours of labor.”

“Clearly, we haven’t the same memories of that day…” Elfman groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Would you care to refresh my memory? I’m afraid I was too young to remember.”

“Well... It was during a spring day, your mother and I have brought you to the park and…”

 

 

By the end of the story, Evergreen was laughing out loud, and so was Jolan. Milena wasn’t, by respect for her father, but a smile tugged at her lips, showing she was quite amused.

“You really are the son of your mother,” commented Elfman.

“Sorry, dad. But you kinda got your revenge when you heard Milie’s first words, if I remember correctly?” apologized Jolan, still smiling.

Evergreen immediately stop laughing, and looked at them with a cold stare.

“That was probably the biggest failure in Milena’s education. ”

“It was less of failure than your son insulting his own father.”

“What did I say?”

“Before one of our parents decide to tell you, which will end in a fight, since the version won’t please the other, I, the neutral brother, who was witnessing the whole scene, will do it. You were around one, and you were playing in the living room. I was watching you when suddenly…”

 

  

Milena was smiling widely when Jolan finished his story.

“Which makes me remember you never said to me what were my first words until today.”

“You don’t apologize?” said Evergreen, looking at her daughter.

“Nah. Why should I? I didn’t insult you, did I?”

Milena looked at Jolan, who shook his head.

“She’s just meaning that you hurt her pride of having a daughter by saying “Man!” instead of Mama, because she had to suffer morning sickness, and the pain of labor and the sleepless nights and all that stuff,” her brother explained.

“Ah” was all that Milena could manage.

“Don’t show such a lack of compassion! You will see in a dozen years what I meant, when you’ll have your own babies!”

“I will never have babies!” Milena retorted, scrunching her nose in disgust.

She grabbed her chocolate pancake and began to eat it, giving her mother a glance.

“The thing I wonder is why your two first words were both very unusual. For babies, I mean.”

“It shows we have unique children”, answered Ever, who was looking lovingly at Jolan and Milena.

Elfman followed her glance and smiled too, taking Ever’s hand in his hands and gently rubbing the knuckles.

“Dad, we are Strausses,” explained Jolan. “And Strausses never do things like the other, do they?”

**Author's Note:**

> A comment?


End file.
